The Breast Cancer Program is composed of 38 investigators (32 Full and 6 Associate members) from 17 Departments. The Program aims to integrate socio-cultural disparities and population-based research with laboratory-based basic, translational and clinical research programs that can change the state of breast cancer mortality through a synergistic understanding of breast cancer and innovative approaches in treatment. To do so, they have developed the following Specific Aims: 1) Understand the socio-cultural and economic factors that impede diagnosis and care and contribute to disparities in treatment and survival; 2) Understand the immunological, micro-environmental, genetic and molecular mechanisms that contribute to the development, invasion, recurrence and metastasis of breast cancer; 3) Translate scientific findings to breast cancer development and progression into innovative therapeutics and therapeutic approaches to benefit patients by improving diagnosis and treatment; and 4) Advance the development of clinicians and research scientists working collaboratively to establish novel basic, translational and clinical research areas. To address these aims, six major areas are being developed: 1) Hormonal signaling; 2) Invasiveness, metastasis and angiogenesis; 3) Immunity/immunological intervention and association with breast cancer; 4) Epidemiology; 5) Radiobiology and physics research in breast cancer; and 6) Socio-cultural and community based research and programs. Drs. Silvia Formenti and Robert Schneider are the Co-Leaders for this Program. Total funding increased from $9,789,777 to $11,595,777 since the last competitive application. Membership has decreased from 44 to 38. Publications for the period total 275, of which 16.7% are intra-programmatic, 16% are inter-programmatic, and 8.7% are both intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations.